Green-Cheeked Conure
The Green-Cheeked Conure, also known as the ‘Green-Cheeked Parakeet’, or ‘Green-Cheek Conure’, is a species of small parrots native to the forest regions of South America. Belonging to the genus Pyrrhura, it is a part of the parrot subfamily of the new world ‘Arinae’, having long tails. Description Measuring from the beak to the tip of the tail feathers, the length of the green-cheeked conure is typically 25-26 cm (approx. 10 inches). They measure 5 to 5.5 inches during wingspan and weigh from 60 to, at the most, 90 grams. The plumage of these birds is very colorful. The feather on their head is dark-gray to blackish, or brown. Their cheeks are green, as their name suggests. They have a brown, the color of their feet is also dark gray, their tail feather is completely maroon in color and they have a long tail of about 4 to 6 inches, which is gradually tapering at the tip. Their bills shape like that of the other parrot species and are gray in color, have white eye rings and the foot color of the conure is dark gray. Distribution These South American birds are mainly found in the west-central and southern regions of Mato Grosso in Brazil, northern Paraguay, and northern and eastern Bolivia extending till northwestern Argentina. Habitat Green-cheeked conures mainly inhabit the woodlands and the forest regions. Behavior * Amongst the conures, they are the quietest by nature. Although they have a comical and affectionate personality, yet they are one of the shiest of the conures. * In the wild, they live in flocks of up to 10 individuals. * They prefer living in forest areas and on tree tops. * They love chewing their foods before consuming. * As pets, these conures often try to draw the attention of its owner by hanging upside down, or dancing around on their perches, or even by hiding under papers. Pet conures would spend time with lots of bird toys in the cage, entertaining themselves on their own. However, once the owner is around, they need lots of time interacting with its owner. Diet In the wild, Green-cheeked conures have almost similar diet like other parrot species. They consume seeds, vegetables, fruits, and occasionally, insects too. Sounds and Calls Green cheeked conure parrots are quiet, but at times, they can be very loud and noisy to such an extent that, they might even cause trouble to the owner’s neighbors. However, that is much less, as compared to other conure parrots. Adaptations Green cheeked conure birds mostly dwell in the forests and woodlands. The shades of green in their plumage help them well to camouflage from other birds of prey, as they can hardly be traced, when perching on green treetops. These parakeets prefer living in taller trees since it makes it tough for its predators to kill or eat them. Also, this behavior makes it hard for the predators to reach up to their eggs. Predators The green-cheeked parrots have a very few predators, because, for natural reasons, most attack attempts on these birds remain unsuccessful. A type of bat, the false vampire, at times poses threat to the conures. The only time when these birds are vulnerable to these mammals is at night time. However, it is again tough for the bats to get its prey, because the conures, being diurnal, are hardly found hopping around in the night. Yet another predator of these parrots is the ornate hawk-eagle. These eagles are birds of prey. Nevertheless, it’s tough for these birds too to hunt down these parrots. The Green Cheeked conures live next to other birds as well. So, as these eagles target for an attack, the flock of birds disperses, leaving the predator to be alone, and eventually, no conures to be hunted down. Lifespan The green-cheeked conures can live up to 30 years, even in captivity. However, their lifespan has typically come down to 10 years on an average due to the neglect of their owners. Nesting and Breeding In the wild, green-cheeked parrots live and sleep in their nests inside tree trunks. However, as pets, a wooden nest is not necessary for these parrots. For making a nest for these birds, a simple cardboard box with dimension 15×15 inches and the opening flaps taped shut is enough. Just a hole, having a minimum diameter of 5 inches on the opposite end of the box should be made. This box must be fixed tightly with strings inside the cage so as to keep it in place. After mating, the female would lay around 4-6 eggs at a time, after their incubation time of 22 to 25 days are over. Category:Birds Category:Omnivores Category:Parrots Category:South American Animals